piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests (Guide)
Quest Basics Everyone in the Caribbean has their own agenda –– especially Jack Sparrow. And since you owe your freedom to him, he'll take every opportunity to enlist your aid as partial payments of that debt. He and others will offer you Quests –– sometimes complex and often dangerous tasks. By obtaining and completing Quests, you will advance your own agenda, earn vital skills, learn valuable information, and build the Notoriety that is the ultimate goal for all pirates. Types of Quests There are two basic types of Quests. First, there are Story Quests. These are assigned to you by the likes of Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and Joshamee Gibbs. These Quests have a mark of Destiny about them and are unavoidable. You must complete them before you can move on. Work For Hire Quests will be offered by shopkeepers and other ordinary folk. Opportunity Quests are optional and can be abandoned at any time by clicking on that Quest in your , and then clicking the Drop button. You can pursue Opportunity Quests at your whim as you perform the major Quests. Obtaining and Completing Quests You can obtain Quests from several sources. The movers and shakers of the Caribbean –– island governors, Navy officers ,EITC power-mongers –– may offer them to you or even force you to do them. Townsfolk, shopkeepers, Voodoo mystics, prisoners –– anybody else you meet, might offer you a Quest. As you pursue your own agenda, you will need the help of locals. To get it, you'll likely have to finish a Quest for them. You may pursue as many Quests as you can carry and, in some cases, pursue them in any order you choose. Check your Quest status regularly –– two different Quests might require you to travel to the same place or visit the same person. Common pirate sense decrees that it's less work to kill two birds with a single shot. There are some Quests that you will be able to complete on your own. At other times, you will find you need the help of your fellow Pirates. Need to sink a Skeleton ship that's too much for you to handle on your own? Enlist the help of your Friends and start a crew. Need to enter a mine guarded by high level EITC guards? Ask the members of your Pirate Crew to help you fight your way through. Ray of Light If you're having trouble figuring out how to complete your current Quest, look for a Ray of Light. It will often appear to help you locate your objective. Searching Some Quests will require you to search for hidden items. Keep an eye out for green circles around barrels, crates, and even certain furniture in people's houses. When you see that circle, hit shift and start searching! Quest Rewards Most Quests will reward you with something: gold, treasure, vital information, a new skill, a new weapon, a special ability –– anything someone has that you may need. But know that not all rewards are what they seem. Aye, the Caribbean is full of mystery and danger, so it's never a bad idea to be wary of some gifts… Quest Journal Even the cleverest Pirate can't keep track of all those Quest details without help. Good thing there's a Quest Journal in your Sea Chest. Click on the Sea Chest button –– or use the J Hot Key –– anytime you need reminding of what you're doing. Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide